toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bombay Toastmasters Club
Bombay Toastmasters Club (BTM) BTM was chartered in February 2008. The club achieved Distinguished Club Status in its first year of existence. The next year BTM became a Select Distinguished Club. The year 2009-2010 was a milestone year for BTM with the club achieving Presidents Distinguished Status within 9 months. Starting 2009-2010, BTM has begun some practices that have helped BTM achieve its DCP goals in a planned and structured manner. BTM Advisory Team (BAT) 'Comprising of members who have completed CC & CL the aim of BAT is to ensure that the club attains all goals. Ensure that the ExCom is advised on a regular basis specially focussing on the DCP & District goals to members. BAT works closely with President and VPE to ensure that BTM churns out quality speakers and leaders. BAT suggests improvement in accordance with the TMI guidelines. BAT along with the President has to ensure that the Mentors take up ownership to help mentees complete their CC and CL tracks. Every member is allocated a Mentor who validates the speech for objectives, time and content prior to delivery. This approach has ensured that the quality of speeches have continuously gone up. At BTM, the ExCom has been involved in grooming a prospective Corporate Club ExCom. Accenture Toastmasters Club, Mahindra Toastmasters Club, Mulund Toastmasters Club are some of the clubs Sponsored and Mentored by BTM '''Education Session: '''Every month BTM conducts one Education Session which is prepared, delivered by a club member. This enables members to earn credit for ALB and also provides valuable insights to club members. Word of mouth publicity has helped BTM add new members. BTM has been featured regularly in local newspapers. Our members have been instrumental in sponsoring / mentoring the recent four corporate club additions to the Division D, District 41. Three BTM members held the positions of Area Governors for the year 2011-2012. · '''Kumaran Phalgunan, CL '– Area Governor for Area D1 · 'Brillian S. K, ACS, ALB '– Area Governor for Area D3 · 'Arvind Nair CC, ALB '– Area Governor for Area D4 The flag bearers of BTM · '''Arun Vishwanath – 2008, Charter President ''(Distinguished Club)'' · Nazir Usman – 2009 (Select Distinguished Club) · Brillian S. K, ACS, ALB – 2009-2010 (Presidents Distinguished Club) · Arvind Nair, CC, ALB – 2010-2011 (Select Distinguished Club) · Suneel Agarwal, CC, CL – 2011-2012 (Presidents Distinguished Club) · Parag Karve, CC, CL - 2012 - 2013 (Presidents Distinguished Club) Membership is open to all; BTM meets on the 2nd and 4th Saturdays '''of the month from '''6:30 p.m. onwards. Kindly get in touch with us for directions and details on attendance. Alternately you may visit http://bombay.toastmastersclubs.org/ for more details. The Club has achived excellence in the year 2011-2012 by bagging the Golden Gavel. BTM was amongst 13 clubs out of about 100 to achieve this award. We have embarked on a journey and we have miles to go and great leaps to take...